blaze 'n' praise fo' days
by qweety
Summary: Merry Easter.


**drugs are involved in this! particularly the cannabis/marijuana kind, and the Smoking of...****_do not read_**

Kiyotaka Ishimaru gets up from his bed, nose tingling with spring allergies around the corner. On the brink of sneezing, he pulls out a tissue and blows his nose, wiping his eyes and discarding it in the trash bin. Today was not going to be a good day.

Cheeks red and eyes watery, dry the next half hour, he got looks. "Happy Easter, Ishimaru!" Aoi exclaims, throwing her hands in the air, grinning. She gives him a chocolate egg, wrapped with decorative tin.

"You too, Asahina-kun! Please hurry and get to class." He accepts the candy hesitantly. As much as cavities are bad for him, he had a bit of a sweet tooth inside of him. Shifty eyes, side to side as he plops it into his pants pocket. _Nobody can know this._

"Right away!" She speed walks to her locker, grabbing her items and entering some classroom located in the hallway. Ishimaru turns around, satisfied. It wasn't until he felt a fluid, clear as day run down his nose. It was slimy, and he takes out a pack of tissues from his pocket and quickly takes it apart, grabbing a sheet and wiping his nose. He throws it away in the restroom.

He smells something strange in there, coming from one of the worn out stalls. Odd smoke rose from the top, cloudy and a bit grey. Ishimaru knocks on the door, concerned.

"You in there, what are you doing?" Ishimaru hears a gasp, pale ear pressed up against the door and listening to some shuffling. The foggy smoke fades out, a flush coming from the stall, noise of water echoing throughout the restroom walls and a part of the hallway. Ishimaru flinches back, hearing the click of the stall unlocking and a wild haired brunette step out, tanned skin being illuminated by the dim light. The hall monitor wasn't very familiar with students, specifically their names, but Ishimaru managed to identify the boy as 'Yasuhiro Hagakure.'

"You weren't doing anything suspicious, were you?" He interrogates, leaning over to look at Hagakure's face, full of stubble and lack of sleep. He's washing his hands, emptily looking down at the water shooting out of the faucet.

"Huh? Nah, of course not…!" Hagakure rolls his shoulders, heavy backpack bouncing with the movement. Ishimaru squints at it. He swears that he could see something poke out of the little area that it was open, and he knew that it weren't school textbooks.

Ishimaru grabs the backpack by the strap thats hanging out, yanking Hagakure back in the restroom. "H-hey, now…" He whines, smacking Ishimaru's wandering hands away from the zipper of his bag.

An instant furrow of his brows occur when he sees the bags contents. It was a plant that he, himself, could not identify, though with many weeks of studying biology. There was also a glass container, having a peculiar shape and with a few knobs and a tin plate located at the bottom. A lighter, carefully placed in one of the pouches on the side. His face contorts into a look of confusion, but he raises his eyebrows in realization, and he gets up, furious, flustered, and fuming.

"_Have you been smoking_? Don't you know that use of drugs are against the rules? Smoking is bad for your health, you know!" Ishimaru's bickering reminds Hagakure of his mom, and the wild haired male has an idea. It might play off, or not. He picks up his backpack, taking an unlit blunt from somewhere in there, and putting it into Ishimaru's mouth, sliding it in between his lips. He gives the taller male a questioning look, about to take the cigar out of his mouth and Hagakure hushes him, putting the lighter to the far end and the shorter boy widens his red eyes.

"Breathe it in. Feels _good_, right?" Ishimaru coughs, smoke coming from his mouth, along with spit. He was partially right. His head feels doozy, spinning around.

"I have a job to do," he wheezes in between breaths, and Hagakure puts the stick of marijuana back into Ishimaru's mouth.

"Try again, Ishimaru-chi! You'll get the hang of it." Another deep breath and he inhales the smoke, sighing it out from his nostrils.

"I… I feel weird."

"Yeah, man! Feels nice."

Kiyotaka Ishimaru's whole body, five foot nine and muscular build feels limp. All worries from his head are lifted, and he feels lighter, without a care in the world. High, if you must. Ishimaru sniffles, allergies still on his trail. Hagakure pats his back and takes the blunt away from him, throwing it away and slipping out of the boys' restroom to get to class.

"Hey, brother, are you alright?" Mondo asks, picking at his slop of lunch food with his fork. Ishimaru had his mouth slightly agape since first period, eyes looking as if they were about to shut any minute. In a daze, he smiles at him in reply, melting into his chair.

"Everything's good, brother…" Ishimaru slurs. His left leg is asleep, feeling the static travel all over his thigh and to his calf. Mondo shrugs, shoving his lunch tray away from him and chugging down his highly caffeinated energy drink. At this point, normal Ishimaru would lecture that downing sugar would be bad for his health. High as the ceiling Ishimaru didn't give five shits about what other people did.

"Heey, did you ever realize that four-twenty and April twentieth are the same number, but only separated by a slash?"

"Bro! Get yourself together, man!" Mondo shakes the prefect's shoulders, lavender eyes looking into his red tomato ones. Ishimaru simply shakes his head, arm slumped over his chair and face that screams 'tired.'

"Easter is the best month," Ishimaru mumbles, shutting his eyes. Oowada panics, fists clutching his pompadour frantically.

_Smoking a blunt on the day of Jesus, Mother Nature, Big Bang, and Franklin? Checked_.


End file.
